pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pikmin Wiki
Featured Article When will we start the featured article? I think Revan was planning to publish this supposedly...stolen...idea, and put it on the Main Page. We should also improve the quality of the Main Page by andding colored boxes and including a guide to reading and finding the information. This page is still recomended by me to be protected. --The Pikmin God 20:41, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Im going to do the featured article every week. it will change every friday until the voting page starts to work effeiciently--Goolixburp!!! 19:03, 18 December 2006 (UTC) I swear there was a different picture of Louie last time I checked.Pikdude 21:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Unprotected For whatever reason this page should be unprotected, go right ahead. I just protected it to make sure that our Title Page wouldn't be subject to simple vandalism: destroying Main Pages. --The Pikmin God 21:02, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Improvement Drive What is the Improvement Drive section supposed to have on it?--The Pikmin God 20:14, 8 June 2006 (UTC) The iprovement drive needs any article that lacks any vital information.I'm not sure if you have to nominate an article and then people vote if they want it,Or that an admin or someone just puts it there.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we should have a page where we take votes on things and we should start nominating articles for the improvement drive and the featured articles--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Awards only a suggestion but shouldnt we make awards and such all the other wikis do this and the admins dont have to make them you dont have to be an admin--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Voting we should all start a nominations page for the improvement drive, the featured article, and the pikipedian of the month. Where we nominate articles and vote--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we need voting pages the wiki wont run effectively--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) voting needs to start NOW!!!--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Images For anyone wondering where most of the images have come from it seems to be here http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/albums/pikmin/pik2. Source details and all those boring image details need to be filled out eventually. Discordance 06:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Random Image Can a sysop download the random image extension please so we can have a random image on the main page. Its available here http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomImage Discordance 14:03, 2 January 2007 (UTC) http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomInclude would be nice to for the did you know section. Discordance 14:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, using an already installed extension. Discordance 14:31, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Hey you said the images are random right well something must be wrong because I saw the same image twice in the past 5 minutes.Yoshi March 24 8:27 New wiki image The old wiki image wasn't the right size, so I had a go at making a new one. I'm unsure of the licensing on the old image, my new image can't technically be used and someone needs to redraw it at some point. I'll just leave my new version here on the talk page for now if people like it we can use it temporarily but really someone needs to create some original artwork. Image:Wikidraft.png Discordance 13:35, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Hmm maybe not, other wikia wikis seem to be using copyrighted images, so im going to go ahead and change the logo, some orginal artwork would be preferable though if theres any artists out there. Discordance 13:46, 8 February 2007 (UTC) how did you change the logo?--Goolixburp!!! 01:55, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Its just a normal image named Wiki.png . Discordance 11:21, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Main page spoilers I've noticed that one of the pages on the Featured Article rotation ('Louie') contains what is probably the biggest spoiler in the series - and for that to be there as soon as someone visits the Wiki isn't good. Main Page Discussion It is preferred if discussion not related to the main page would be posted on the forums: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index - 11:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Main page protection Hullo there! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I've just reduced the protection of the Main Page to registered users only. Wikia's protection policy advises that pages only be protected if they are the target of vandalism - otherwise full protection can cause more damage to the wiki through neglect than vandalism may have otherwise done. I hope this is not a problem! Kirkburn (talk) 09:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Great Job! I love how you did this wiki! I'd edit here but I don't do Pikmin :p. Anyway, you guys must be coder extraordinaries to do all this. I'm a b-crat on Zeldapedia, so I came also to ask how you guys made the sidebar colorful and how you added the pikmin image in the background. That would be a great help. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 22:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :User talk:Greenpickle <<~Crystal]] Lucario~ 10:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ignore him for now... See this if you already have some knowledge about the Monobook coding.-- 11:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::...Fail. There's nothing in my monobook as I removed it as it's all in mediawiki:monobook.css now. As for the answer, you could look at that; that's pretty much all I did - looked at other wikis. I pretty much taught myself CSS by example through creating this skin, and it kind of shows at least a little on IE. I've labeled the sections, so you can find the bits you asked about by looking at the titles on that page. The background is two images: one for the back, outside the page, that's fully opaque; and a paler one in the content area to create the idea of transparency. If you have further questions, ask away. 16:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Links I think the links in the first box on the page (top left) should be removed or moved to the quick links box. This would let the text in the top left box spread out a bit more, so the feature can move up a bit, so more of it is on the screen as should be the case. Also, I'm not sure why links like that are in that box anyway. :I agree... :I think those are some good links to have, but considering that we do have a "Quick Topics" box, they probably could be moved. great idea Ok, I've come up with a great page: "list of implied characters". it could have the space bunnies, Olimars parents and anyother people unseen but known about! what do you think? Wiki443556 17:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmm... interesting ::I have no objections to you creating the page, as long you keep it separate from the current characters page. Or you could add a section on to the characters page with your list of implied characters. :::What are you going to write? If you're doing nothing other than listing them, I wouldn't consider it worth an entire article.-- ::::Yeah, that, unless you're suggesting all implied characters' articles (if they have any? Can't remember) be removed and put on that one page. I guess it makes sense to have them all listed somewhere together, though, if they don't already have articles, since we have at least a sentence of text about each, but it would be quite a short article. New Featured Article I Noticed The Article Was Changed To "Scales" By an IP. i edited it so it wouldn't end up like This. And i changed the link to the corresponding article. If I Find Another Error I Will Fix It. and there is many errors. Especially That Spam On The Bulbmin Article. i fixed that BTW. Woah! 2 Links In 1 Comment! Piklopedia For some reason, Ive found it hard to reach the piklopedia, if someone could make it easier to reach such as make a direct link to some of the major things on the main page such as areas, the piklopedia, and the treasure hoard.--Prof. 01:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You could just use the search box. We removed the links like those that we had before when the layout changed with all the new adverts nonsense; maybe we could do with a link to the root category on the sidebar, from where every page can be accessed? Random Picture Couldn't we put a Featured Picture instead of a Random Picture? ''Snake'' ''boss14'' 00:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, we could, but it would mean one more thing to change every now and then. If you're all for it and think others will be, create a forum topic for it and ask people to vote, and if the majority's for, of course that change will be made. :In which forum could I request it? ''Snake''''boss14'' 21:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Forum:Watercooler (Pikipedia). Random Question hi long time no see wiki :P. I was wondering whether this wiki would be allowed to join NIWA, or does something stop it? Wiki443556 :Perhaps you need to read what they're about. Their very name makes it clear they're against Wikia. :There's already a pikmin-based wiki on NIWA, and this wiki is helpless against it. more at the bottom Featured Article The Waterwraith has been the featured article for quite a while. Perhaps we should change it? :We discussed it earlier, and I don't know how it ended up. Ask Green. Ad Box Several wikis have their main pages redirect to another page to avoid the large ad box on the main page. This is now default for all new wikis. I think we should move it. :It just shows up on Main Page, not whatever's in mediawiki:mainpage? That's odd: getting around ads sounds like it would be against Wikia policy, but I've seen staff suggest moving the main page to the title of the wiki - maybe that was before the new adverts? I'd look into it, but I'm on holiday for a week from tomorrow. Help Contents Under Help Contents, is it supposed to say "For a few basic questions about the Pikipedia, you can browse your mom."? I don't think it is. IT'S VERY OFFENSIVE! should this be shut down? I've noticed this wiki called pikipedia that's part of NIWA(nintendo information wiki association)that has this wiki's information, so that means all information here is really theirs copied WORD FOR WORD and no citation at all! it's true, and so many know that;on top of all that, pikipedia is nearly ad-free, whereas this wiki is plastered with them!all's true, so should this wiki be shut down altogether and handed over? pikberry149, detective, over and out. No, that wiki is copying this one as this has been around since 07. We also have twice as many pages as said wiki, so we could shut down your wiki if we were to go around copyright trolling info that is neither of ours. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 07:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Whoever made the front page prettier than it was previous, thank you. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 04:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Goals for the Wiki So, with summer coming up in a month or so, I feel that a few goals should be made for the wiki since quite a few of us will have free time. *Getting the /olimar /louie /ship and /reel pages' information on to their appropriate host pages. When editing pages with the format that requires these pages (I think it's HTML?), it looks like alphabet soup, and can scare away new wikians. *As Mr ShadowRaptor said, we need to get some assistance from Japanese speakers since Pikmin 3 will be released in July for Japan. We'll need that so we can get names written down for our Unknown Enemies, and get pages ready for new enemies. *More page translations! I saw someone had translated a few pages into German, I believe, and finishing that would be nice, as well as getting more languages. Pikmin is global, we gotta show the world the wiki works that way too! *Skype conference call. I talked with Mr Ymmot about this over steam, we'd like to get a conference call day set up so we have a day dedicated to working on the wiki as a team. We currently don't know what day to choose, we'll need input from you at the Pikmin Wiki! *Achievements looking prettier. I've usually been the guy to screw around with the achievements and such, but some help in getting some cool pictures and names for achiements would be cool. It's not too big, but I know people like em. *Updated pics and vids. Quite a few pictures and videos are outdated graphically, and can use a tune up. I'm not tech savvy, but I know there are ways to get hi-def pics directly from the game, which I feel would be the path to choose. I think thats everything right now... If you have any questions reply here or on my talk page! Thanks, Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 05:18, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : I can read Japanese decently, so I think I can be of assistance there. I might be able to help with Achievements, too, and I can screencap stuff, so I can be major help there. As far as a Skype call date goes, any day is fine with me, I'm never too busy to get in a call with anyone. : Although, about the pics, I think one of the biggest problems I have with that is updating the image, oftentimes it is in uploaded in Jpeg format, and the file type I typically use is PNG, since it doesn't artifact the image at all. So instead of simply updating an already uploaded image, I must upload an entirely new one, go to the page the original was at, update it manually there, then suggest deletion of the old one. So basically what I'm asking is should I just update as Jpegs (lower quality, less data, less time), or do the whole process of uploading a new PNG (high quality, more data, more time). I'm thinking the second one, but I don't know how data works on Wiki's, like if it has a limit of space or something... : Ymmot392 (talk) 23:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : All these goals sound great. I would also add that we need to update the enemies template(I believe that's what it's called) to include some of the returning enemies and stuff. Also, maybe remove any references to the Pikipedia? I've noticed a few pages call this wiki Pikipedia rather than Pikmin Wiki, and since the Pikipedia is that er... not as cool site, I think we should change that. A Skype conference sounds great though. Jackalope1313 (talk) 03:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ymmott: I was hoping to use your pikmin sprites for achievements, but your sprite sheets are too small for me to use currently. As far as I know, the wiki has unlimited space. Jackalope: Do you think you wanna be in charge of eliminating all traces of Pikipedia? I didn't even know where to check for where the Pikipedia would be mentioned. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 04:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I could be in charge of it. The Piklopedia page is a page where it's mentioned. I know I've seen it on other pages though. Jackalope1313 (talk) 04:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Mr Jackalope, I see your editing spree has ended, so I'm assuming almost all traces of Pikipedia are gone, thank you. On another note, I was struck with another thing we should so for the wiki. Our front page has been the same for... Like 2 years, (I mean the Featured Stuffs). We should get some new featured articles, pictures, and more Did You Knows. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 04:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. The only page that I found that I couldn't remove Pikipedia from is the code of policies page, which is locked. Yeah, some new featured things and did you knows would be nice. Maybe some did you knows for Pikmin 3 like "Rock Pikmin cannot be crushed" or something like that. Jackalope1313 (talk) 15:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the update, Mr Jackalope! Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 01:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) How did I not see this before?1 These ideas sound great! I am all up for a Skype group chat, I love chatting on Skype since I rarely get to now that my friends dont like to use voice chats anymore >.> anyways, I already have Ymmot and Dazz on Skype, who else here has Skype? Please add me, I am ShadowRaptor101 AKA Luther :) It'd be nice to pretty up this place before Pikmin 3 hits shelves and newcomers start coming here to look for info. Let's make THIS place the go-to place for Pikmin information instead of those horrendous "official" wiki! ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 21:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I just started a Pikmin Wiki Skype Chat! If anybody wants to get added to it, just add me and I'll put u in! Looking foward to getting work done with yall! ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 21:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Each and everyone of the Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode levels have now been correctly categorized. Just thought I'd say that, so thats one thing down! (That wasn't even a goal in the first place :P) Captain Skidward (talk) 23:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Also another couple of things I'd like to add to that list are: -Getting people to stop writing about Pikmin 3 content in future tense. A lot of Pikmin 3 articles contain "will be", "might" ect. This wont be the case soon, so mightaswell get rid of it all now. We shd also encourage people who edit before then to NOT type like that. For example, the Pikmin 3 article said "You can now take pictures from the eyes of a Pikmin", so I deleted "Can now". Also I'd like for all of the "announced during Nintendo Direct blahblahblah" gone unless it's in the trivia sections in the form of a "did you know...?" sorrta thing. Also, we need to start getting rid of Pikmin from last E3 and the demo, because almost everything is outdated and has been changed, such as all pictures involving an enemy being scanned from E3 2012's demo. If it's the only pictures of something we have, such as of the "Skutterchuck" and other UE's, then leave them. But otherwise, please update them. -Getting rid of trolls and vandals as soon as possible. For the past month we've been heavily succeptable to spammers and vandals. They continuously appear in the form of unregistered users and target pages that haven't been adited in a while. So, can someone please assist me in getting rid of them all? I'll be posting all of our current to-do list on the Skype Chat, and anyone will be able to add more if it's neccessary;) ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 14:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) On the topic of vandalism, how do you take away categories from pages? For example someone added Charlie under the enemies category (but has since been fixed). I would just like to know how to fix things like these. Thanks. Captain Skidward (talk) 21:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Just rollback that edit. I think only Admins can do it tho, not sure. Anyways, that's how I do it, idk if there are any other ways. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 23:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) You can just undo it. Go to the page you want to undo an edit on, Like Charlie. Go to the edit thing, and an option saying "History" will appear. click on that, and it'll list all the edits ever made. You can undo a person's edit (it'll list the option on the right side of an edit). StuperStar (talk) 23:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, judging by the Whiptongue Bulborb page, the enemy infobox is compatible with Pikmin 3 stuff. I say we should start improving the Pikmin 3 enemy pages by adding the infobox to the enemy pages that have enough info. The Peckish Aristocrab and Medusal Slurker pages seem informational enough for the infobox. Also, maybe add a Killing Strategy section like the older enemies have? Jackalope1313 (talk) 18:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sounds great. I'm working on revamping da front page. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 23:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Cave Page Picture Problems So, I've noticed that recently, all the cave pages have been edited to include a picture of a Pikmin 3 pile of gravel(or something). It's from the latest batch of Pikmin 3 images. StrangeSpy has told me that the user doing this goes by the name Ryenlee. I'd like somebody to investigate. Jackalope1313 (talk) 21:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) NO NO NO NO NO i havent touched any of the cave pages I only added pictures I think I know what happened. Ryenlee is assuming that the gravel wall thing is a cave entrance, so he uploaded it over the Pikmin 2 cave entrance picture because he thought he'd make it more up to date. However, 1. We have no confirmation that it is really a cave entrance, 2. we should keep the cave entrance image for Pikmin 2, since it is specific to Pikmin 2's caves. No harm done, I just reverted the image back to it's older form. Ymmot392 (talk) 22:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah. Thanks Ymmot! Jackalope1313 (talk) 23:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for understanding Important Notice Please do NOT post any edits that say "As seen in blahblahblah Nintendo Direct". It looks unprofessional, stupid, and makes the pages look very poorly-written. Not to mention when the game comes out they will just have to be changed anyways. Also, PLEASE stop with the horrid grammar or horribly-written contributions. My eyes are bleeding people! ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 03:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) As a fellow Grammar Nazi, I agree with you. Jackalope1313 (talk) 05:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Gone? The picture is gone from the wiki! what? I am become death. (talk) 23:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) No, it's back. Idk why it was gone. You've just been AeroBlaze'd. (talk) i just love this wiki! This is awesome! Thank whoever wrote this! Who agrees? I think there should be a page of characters that we want in the game. Yellowpikmin5555 says: Who made this wiki? So many people use it! I just want to congratulate them. Silvery2 (talk) 14:54, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Puffmin Scientific nameSilvery2 (talk) 14:54, February 19, 2014 (UTC) The scientific name for the Puffmin will be Aspergilla pikminicus. Jibberish and forking Hi guys. This nonsensical jibberish is on the front page: "Um sorry this wiki was moved a while ago so the bigger fans left but YOU can be the one to save the pikmin wiki make an account and post pikmin 3 info we dont have that much so go here to help!" Can someone please delete that and put an explanation of the mysterious situation whereby a bunch of editors left to duplicate the universe of Pikmin wikification somewhere for some reason? Why did that happen, how could anyone hope to have a rationale behind having two redundant sites, and what is expected of either one? I just started on Wikia and I just discovered this wiki, and I have no idea what's going on or how anyone expects anyone to understand it. See also the comment above about not making people's eyes bleed. Thanks.Smuckola (talk) 13:13, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Similarities Hey-TheOrangePikmin6 here. I just realized something: the crabs from The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker look a lot like the crabs in Pikmin(Peckish Aristocrabs). I'll show you a side by side comparison: Similar color scheme and similar gigantic claw. There are differences in the eyes, but other than that they look pretty similar. Anyone else see what I see? TheOrangePikmin6 (talk) 22:26, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Horrible design Uggh, this place looks like a bad Pikipedia rip-off. Disgusting. --44johan (talk) 19:32, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Chrysippus allegedly died of laughter. 20:37, February 28, 2018 (UTC)